Why Didn't You Just Say So?
by HarryP1013
Summary: A Hermione & Draco Story. 7th Year, Hermione and Draco have been going out for a year now, but will Ron intervien in their relationship? My 1st FF, R&R, 4TH CHAPTER NOW UP! Read Please! Thanx!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him or JK Rowling,  
  
besides her Unbelievable books.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were in their own Head Boy/Head Girl Cabin on the Hogwarts Express, getting ready for their 7th year. Draco had confessed his love for her the previous year, and after a while of thinking about it, Hermione realized that Draco was just right for her, and he was attractive too. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, Hermione giggled and blushed. Hermione hadn't received a kiss in over 3 months from Draco, and getting one now brought back so many memories.  
  
Ron walked in as Hermione was nibbling on Draco's ear, and all three of them went red.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione," Ron said shakily, "Just wanted to say hi, I haven't seen you all summer, it was a shame you couldn't come to The Burrow over the summer, Harry and I had loads of fun."  
  
"Yeah, well. I was busy, sorry Ron. This is a Head Boy or Head Girl cabin only though, you better get out of here before you get caught!" She said.  
  
"So you guys can flirt some more you mean?" Ron said quietly to himself.  
  
Apparently Hermione didn't hear him, because she said nothing, and as soon as Ron left the cabin she continued flirting with Draco. Their flirting became kissing and kissing became kissing passionately, but before it could advance any further the Hogwarts Express came to a screeching halt.  
  
They all got off the train, and Hermione met up with Harry and Ron. Ron seemed a bit mad, and Harry seemed fine, but he kept glancing at Ron, almost like he was checking to see if he was in stable condition or something.  
  
"So, is Malfoy a good kisser 'Mione?" Ron said in a tone that neither Hermione nor Harry had heard out of Ron, ever.  
  
"What's the matter with you Ron? You know that Draco and I have been going out since last year, you should be used to it by now." Hermione said.  
  
"It's just that," Ron looked as if he was constipated, "Us and Malfoy have been enemies for five years, and all of the sudden you and him are slobbering all over each other, its just a huge change of events, that's all."  
  
But what Harry knew was that that wasn't all, he knew that Ron had loved Hermione since his second year at Hogwarts, Harry had tried to get Ron to tell Hermione several times, but he never could build up the courage. In Harry's mind, that would make the whole situation much easier on the three of them.  
  
I know it sucks, but it's my first FanFic Ever!! I'll try to make another chapter today, and I promise it'll be much more interesting, this was more of a. Prologue.  
  
Please R&R, I know there's not much to review right now, but give me some ideas!!! 


	2. Poping the Question

~*~*~ 2nd one of the night! Go me! ~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
His tongue went up his neck, over his lips, and then she kissed him passionately. Pansy Parkinson was on top of Draco Malfoy, although fully clothed, and Draco seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
Hermione woke up, sweating and infuriated. 'If she touches him in any way shape or form,' Hermione thought to herself, 'I'll kill her, or hex her. Wait, no, she's my friend! How could I have even thought that? Is she my friend though, if she wants to go after my boyfriend?'  
  
There were so many thoughts going through Hermione's head she didn't know what to do, and by the time she was almost sure of what she was going to do, she fell asleep and forgot it all.  
  
She woke up the next morning with Draco next to her in the bed, "Draco! You startled me! Um.. Listen Draco, there's something we need to talk about. You know how you used to have feelings for Pansy? There's nothing, you know, going on between you two, is there? Because I just had the weirdest dream that-"  
  
"Hermione, believe me, there is nothing going on between me and Pansy, you know that. I don't love anyone but you. I could tell you were dreaming about something last night when I came in here, though, because you were wiggling all over, you looked so cute though."  
  
Draco got out of bed, wearing nothing but black silk boxers (A/N: Those seem to be popular amongst HPFF's).  
  
Hermione shakily said, "We didn't, do anything last night, did we Draco?"  
  
"Of course not, Hermione. I wouldn't do anything like that to you, I love you! You seem very suspicious lately, what's going on with you?" Draco said in a very soothing tone.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Draco, I swear. I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm just glad it's the weekend. I can rest my mind."  
  
"Okay Hermione, rest your mind, it seems like you need to! I'm going to go practice Quidditch with Potter, I'll be back later though, just get some rest for me, okay Hermione?" Draco said, eager to go play Quidditch.  
  
"Okay Draco, have fun." Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Up for a game of one-on-one Quidditch Potter? I hear you actually have a chance these days!" Draco said, in an oddly light-hearted tone.  
  
"Sure Malfoy, Check Mate, Ron. I win." Even though Harry had hated Malfoy for his whole life, now that he was one of his best friends' boyfriends, he almost had to get along with him, and whilst trying, found out that Malfoy was a decent guy.  
  
The game was going great, Harry and Malfoy both loved one-on-one Quidditch, mainly because it was so challenging. You had to try and get the Quaffle in, and keep an eye out for the Snitch at the same time. There were no Bludgers in the game, only the Quaffle and the Snitch.  
  
It was 40-20, Harry leading when Harry saw Draco dive for something that Harry presumed was the Snitch. And although Harry could not see it, he dove down along with Draco, but was too late. Malfoy had one the game with a final score of 170- 40.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into the Head Boy/Head Girl Common Room and found Hermione lying on the couch reading 'Hogwarts: A History". He walked over and say next to her on the couch, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"How was the game?" She said.  
  
"Great, Harry had me for a while, but I got the Snitch in the end. 170-40." Draco said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Good job Draco! He wasn't too mad, was he?" Hermione said loyally.  
  
"No, he was a really good sport. That Potter isn't so bad Hermione."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it!" Hermione said, beaming. "Well I have Muggle Studies Homework I should get started on, we can do it together if you haven't already done it."  
  
"That would be great Hermione," Draco said. At this moment he knew that he really did love Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that night.)  
  
As Draco was tucking Hermione in for the night, he asked her a question, which caught Hermione completely off guard, "Hermione, I know this is sort of jumping ahead, but I love you so much. Have you thought about, maybe. I know this sounds stupid but-"  
  
"What Draco?" Hermione said eagerly.  
  
"Hermione, have you thought about sex?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AHA! A Cliffhanger for you guys! Hope you like the FF so far. I may try to fit in another tonight, but over the weekend I'll probably dish out at least 4 more chapters. Tell me what you think! R&R! 


	3. Ron's Confession

~*~*~ It's the weekend!! Im going to get at least 4 more chapters published in the next 2- 3 days.. please tell me what you think!! ~*~*~  
  
Hermione blushed, "Of course I have Draco, I'm just not sure if I'm ready for it right now. Were 19 years old Draco. I'll think about it though, for you." Hermione said, and then winked, "Goodnight Draco. Sleep Tight."  
  
Draco immediately knew that he had made a complete fool of himself, and as soon as he got out of the room, he thought to himself, 'You shouldn't have laid it on so soon Draco, you should have waited until she said she was ready, you idiot.' Draco was being very hard on himself, although it was pretty stupid of him to ask such a thing so quickly.  
  
The next morning Draco immediately went to Hermione's room.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking you about that last night, it was really stupid and-" Draco was cut off.  
  
"Draco, I thought about it. I'm ready." Hermione said with a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"Really? Are you sure or are you just saying it to make me happy?" Draco said eagerly.  
  
"I'm pretty sure its because I think I'm ready." Hermione said reassuringly.  
  
"Okay, when? Now?" Draco said, sounding very nervous.  
  
"Relax, Draco. Tonight will be the night. Sound good?" She said, surprisingly calmly.  
  
"Yeah, sounds great! See you tonight!" Draco said, walking out of the room, walking on air.  
  
~*~*~*~ Later. ~*~*~*~  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were all sitting at the same table at lunch, when Ron called Harry aside.  
  
"Harry, I have worked up the courage to tell Hermione that I love her, she is so beautiful today it seems like the perfect time."  
  
"Okay, I'll leave you two alone, but make sure you tell me everything that happens after Transfiguration, okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Deal." Ron said with a smile.  
  
They both sat down at the table, with Hermione looking suspiciously at them both.  
  
"Well you guys, I have to finish some transfiguration homework before class. Talk to you later!" Harry said, winking at Ron.  
  
Harry walked away, every couple of steps looking back at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Hermione said, "You guys are acting very suspiciously."  
  
"Listen Hermione, there's something important I need to tell you. It sounds weird coming out of me now, but ever since 2nd year, I have been in love with you, but you seemed so out of my league that I have always been to afraid to tell you."  
  
Hermione was silent. Now that she had a serious relationship with Draco, Ron had to come out and tell her this. This information would definitely complicate things, Hermione just didn't know how complicated it would get.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron said, with his face redder than Hermione had ever seen it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just shocked, why did it take you five years to work up the courage to tell me that?"  
  
Ron looked insulted, "I don't know, like I said, you just were really intimidating and out of my league."  
  
"I wasn't in anyone's league! I hadn't had a boyfriend in my life until lat year with Draco!"  
  
"Well I still never would have had a chance with you."  
  
"Well now we'll never know, will we?" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~ Later That Night. ~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into the room wearing nothing but a black silk robe, with the Slytherin crest on it, and nothing but his favorite black silk boxers underneath. He slipped out of his robe, slipped into bed, and started to unbutton Hermione's shirt.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Whatever will happen? R&R. Tell me what you think should happen. I'll write a new one tomorrow, I swear!! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!  
  
~HarryP1013 


	4. Making the Right Decision

~*~*~ Second One Tonight!! ~*~*~  
  
Hermione's shirt was fully unbuttoned, and Draco was reaching for her bra.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry, it's not you but I'm not sure if I'm ready for this to happen, tonight." Hermione said, her heart tearing inside her. She had told Draco that she was ready to do it tonight.  
  
"Was it something I did?" Draco said looking very disappointed.  
  
"No Draco! I already said that, I found something out today that made me rethink it, don't worry it wasn't about you." Hermione said as Draco's eyes transformed from the hypnotic grayish-blue into concerned grayish blue eyes.  
  
"Was it Potter or Weasley?" Said Draco.  
  
"I'm not telling you Draco. You're just going to bully whoever did it until they leave me alone. If all you want is se, Draco, then go ask Pansy. She'd be happy to have sex with you, free of charge even."  
  
Draco could tell that she was mad, and right now it was obvious to him that she was very angry, "Hermione I didn't have that intention at all. I'm just kind of mad because you said you were ready for tonight, but then now that someone told you something you change your mind!" Draco said, trying to shift the guilt.  
  
"Draco, what happened isn't my fault at all, but if you want to blame it on me, go ahead." And with that, Hermione stormed out of the room.  
  
~*~*~ Later... ~*~*~  
  
Draco knocked on the door. No Reply. Knocked again. No Reply.  
  
"Hermione, listen. I'm sorry about all this, I guess I was just a little disappointed. Buy don't get me wrong, I'm not a sex hungry kind of guy, I was just looking forward to it because it's my first time too."  
  
There was still no answer.  
  
"Fine Hermione, if you want to be that way when I'm trying to apologize, then you do that."  
  
~*~*~ Meanwhile in Gryffindor Common Room. ~*~*~  
  
"Ron, when you told me that today, you really complicated things. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not mad or anything, it's just that. Why did you have to wait until I had a boyfriend to tell me? I might have gone out with you if you had told me when Draco was still our enemy." Hermione said.  
  
"No one has told me what happened at lunch today yet, so before this conversation continues any further, I need to know exactly what happened." Harry said angrily.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't mean to complicate things at all, honest. And I'm really sorry that I did. But I needed to get those feelings out, they were burning a hole in me!" Ron said, totally ignoring what Harry had just said.  
  
Harry gave up, and went to bed. but Ron and Hermione stayed up for one and a half hours longer talking about everything from relationships to Quidditch.  
  
~*~*~ Later. Back at the Head Boy/Girl Common Room ~*~*~  
  
Draco was lying on the couch, totally naked when Hermione walked in. All that was covering his, umm, 'manhood' was a muggle book that Draco had been reading for ages.  
  
Hermione, even though very shocked, was now wondering what she would have missed if she hadn't told Draco no that night.  
  
~*~*~* Do you like? Do you not like? Share your feelings! R&R!!! *~*~*~ 


End file.
